The Selection Trilogy Maxerica One Shots
by BookishDreamer
Summary: Book of Fluffy, Smutty, Angsty One Shots based off of The Selection Series Trilogy. Pairing: Maxon and America. I will take any requests. (May include some AU or OOC)
1. Midnight Wonders

She awoke to the raspy sounds of his snoring, muffled by the pillow he was clutching firmly.

He lay drifting between the euphoric state of slumber and the bustling state of consciousness.

She thought of how incredible it felt to love someone so much.

He thought of how her tangly hair was making his nose itch immensely.

She rolled over, careful not to wake him.

He gripped the pillow, wishing she would settle down back under him.

She licked her lips, he bit his.

Both thinking about the intimacy they had shared

She gripped her chest, hoping she was good enough.

He smiled into the cushion, knowing she was.

She slid into his arms, feeling safe and secure.

He held her snugly against his chest.

She gently fell into a deep slumber.

He awoke to the sound of her soft breathing against his heart.


	2. Breakfast in Bed

A knock on the door interrupted Maxon and America from their slumber.

"Your majesties, it's 7 am." A guard explained as he cracked the door open.

"Edward, why the hell are you waking us up at 7 am on a Sunday." Maxon grumbled as he buried his head into America's neck.

"I'm sorry about him Eddie, you know how he gets in the morning." America justified as she smoothed Maxon's fluffy blonde hair out of her mouth.

"It's perfectly fine, your majesty." Eddie dismissed. "And what shall I ask the cooks to prepare for breakfast this morning?"

"Absolutely nothing." America gleamed. Eddie cocked his head sideways and even Maxon squinted his eyes up at her in confusion.

"And by nothing, you really mean?"

"I mean nothing, Maxon." She sighed before saying, "Eddie, you are dismissed." He left without another word.

"Max," She started. "It's the twins 5th birthday, we should do something special."

"Special like, having them drink their own saliva for breakfast."

"No, of course not," she said whilst hitting his bare chest.

"When I was a five, I remember that my favorite time of the year was my birthday. No matter how tight money was, my parents always made a special breakfast for birthdays in our house. Now that was nothing special, but I really want to start this tradition in our family." She said, kissing his neck and looking up at him with a pouting lip and the biggest eyes she could muster.

His eyes shut and his head tilted left and right as he began humming softly to himself, something he always did when he was pondering.

"Okay, I like it." He said finally. "But who are getting to cook?"

"Us, King Doofus!"

He looked at her questionably. "But we can't cook, love."

"Speak for yourself, your majesty. I'd like to think I'm a pretty good chef sometimes." She stated proudly.

"You are good at everything, my dear." He said burying kisses in my neck and pinning my arms down.

"I know, I know. It's why you love me." She said as he moved down to her chest, admiring her new bra.

He pulled at the strap, clearly upset that it wasn't working with him.

"I've never liked lilac so much in my life." He whispered, giving up and immersing himself in her bust.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in with a small laugh; then, pushed him back and stood.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Why are you standing on the bed America? Please don't step on my crotch again." He instinctively covered his groin and watched happily as she jumped around on the bed in her lilac undergarments.

"Hey, I told you that was an accident."

"What about the other two times?" He mumbled.

"Come on," She said pulling him up. "Lets go make our kids breakfast!"

She put on a simple dress, threw a shirt in his direction, and ran down to the kitchen.

"Okay, Miss America and Mister Maxon. All you have to do is follow the directions exactly how it is written on the box and they should come out perfectly." Viola, the head cook explained.

"Great! Come on Max, let's wash our hands."

Viola began to walk away when Maxon stopped her.

"You might want to make a few extras just in case." He joked.

"Oh, stop it Maxon." America playfully hit his arm. "That will not be necessary necessary Viola. You are dismissed to return home if you'd like. We won't need your services until lunch."

"Thank you, your majesty" She smiled deeply and curtsied before exiting.

Once they were finished washing their hands, America and Maxon immediately began the process. They measured and mixed and poured and cracked until the pancake mixture they had looked similar to the way Viola had described.

"I actually can't believe we did it. I've never cooked anything in my life." Maxon said, pleasantly surprised.

"Don't you mean I did it?!" America said, rummaging through the cabinets.

"Well yeah, but I did a pretty damn good job of handing you ingredients." He stated proudly.

"You did," She agreed, walking back to him with a variety of sprinkles, and stopping to kiss him on the cheek.

"Now, we make it fun!" She said while pouring rainbow sprinkles in the mix. Maxon helped by adding colored sugars to the pancake concoction.

Then America taught Maxon how to flip pancakes without burning the palace down, and by his third pancake, Maxon was doing really well.

"You should really think about becoming a chef. You know, if this whole king thing doesn't pan out." America teased wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his bicep.

"Yeah, I'll think about that. You know I really feel like cooking birthday pancakes could be my calling." He said while adding the last pancake to the second plate.

America finished the first pancake stack off with a whip cream pyramid and blue colored sugar for the older twin, Oliver.

The younger twin, JeanLuc, is lactose intolerant. So Maxon chose powdered sugar for his pancakes instead.

"Come on, let's deliver the boys breakfast in bed."

They ran up the stairs giggling, causing a few guards to look up in worry. They immediately waved them off, and the guards continued at their post.

When the happy couple reached their sons' room, they silenced themselves. Maxon held Oliver's plate, America held JeanLuc. After a quick count of three, they opened the door and yelled,

"Happy Birthday!"

The boys tossed and turned, but never actually got up. So their parents jumped into their beds, hoping to elicit some response.

"Ah, Mommy..." JeanLuc mumbled, shoving his face in his pillow.

"Wake up, Loser," Maxon tickled Oliver playfully. Oliver squirmed over and dug farther under the sheets.

"We have pancakes..." America said slowly. The boys immediately perked up and searched around room for their favorite meal.

JeanLuc stared at his plate, and his eyes widened.

"It's really," He paused, searching for the word. "Rainbow."

"Yep, we made it as rainbow as we could." Maxon gleamed.

America and Maxon switched beds and the boys faces lit up when their parents crashed down on their beds.

"See, I even put blue on there, Ollie" America explained proudly.

The boys took a huge bite of their respective pancakes and chewed with their eyes closed as their parents watched in anticipation. The twins opened their eyes slowly and looked at each other, deciding their feelings telepathically. Finally, Oliver said,

"We love it!" He smiled. America attacked Oliver with tiny kisses as Maxon carried JeanLuc and his plate to Oliver's bed and slid in next to America.

"Happy Birthday, boys" Maxon said, fluffing their hair as they devoured the pancakes.

"We love you," America added.

"We love you, too." The boys responded in unison with forkfuls of pancakes in their mouths, sounding a lot like Maxon, as America always pointed out.

The family sat on Oliver's bed for the rest of the morning together, planning out the rest of their day. Maxon even put all of his King duties aside for the special occasion.

 **Did you enjoy? I'm really sorry about the family portion. I'm terrible at writing children or full family, and a lot better at writing relationship stuff. (I hope) Comment if you want to see more of the twins. I'm sorry I didn't use Eadlyn and Ahren, I didn't like Eadlyn in the heir and I really don't like those names.**

 **P.S. JeanLuc is pronounce John-Luke. (But a bit more fluid and French-Like)**

 **~N.B**


	3. Frosty Family Fun

Maxon and America have a snowball fight on the roof of the palace with the twins. Maxon gets pelted with snowballs and play fights with the kids and America. Snowball fight takes place on the same roof he took america to.

"If you don't wear your hat, you can't go outside." Maxon stated. JeanLuc stood still as Maxon pulled the hat onto his head and then tied a scarf around his neck.

"Why don't you have to wear a hat, dad?" Oliver asked as he shoved on his snow boots.

Maxon scoffed, "Because I'm a man."

"Haha!" America laughed sarcastically as she yanked a hat on Maxon's head, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Eww!" They boys said in unison.

"Boys, I love your mom, get over it." Maxon declared as he kissed America's temple.

"Come on, it's gonna be dark soon!" Oliver pulled his little brother towards the door and pushed his parents out.

"Okay, Ollie. Wait, we have to do a check." America said.

"Hats?" Maxon asked.

"Check!" The boys and America answered.

"Scarves?"

"Check!"

"Boots?"

"Check!"

"Gloves?"

"Check!"

"Earmuffs?"

"Check!"

"Coats?"

"Check!"

"Now," Maxon paused, "Race you outside!" He pushed the boys back and darted down the steps.

"No, fair daddy! You're cheating!" JeanLuc yelled, following him down steps with Oliver a few steps behind.

America jumped down the steps, catching up to Maxon and leapt onto his back.

"Cheater!" She exclaimed. The boys passed them up and ran passed the guards. But, Aspen, who happened to be on guard at the moment, picked them and held them in place.

Maxon ran up to them with America still on his back.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked laughing.

"Uncle Aspen won't let us go outside." JeanLuc pouted.

"I'm sorry, your majesties, but with the recent rebel attacks. We can't allow you outside."

"But we'll only be outside for a second." America whined.

"It's not safe for the boys." He stated, knowing that would convince us.

The rebel attacks, though infrequent, had still been occurring in the palace. Maxon and America even ran through rebel drills with their sons, so that they would be ready. Even though they were only eight, it was imperative that they know exactly where to go at any moment. Although, a guard was with them at all times, the boys were trained just in case.

"You are free to go up to the roof if you must." Aspen suggested, tickling the boys.

"That'll do, thanks. Race you to the roof!" Maxon placed America on the floor and ran up the steps to the roof.

The boys followed Maxon to the roof, and America ran behind them.

Once on the roof, Maxon hid beside the door with snowballs in his hands. When the rest of his family came through the door, he pelted them with the snow.

"Ah, daddy!" JeanLuc shook off the snow.

America ran behind Maxon and held his arms back. He was undoubtedly stronger than her, and could get out if he wanted to, but played along for his family.

"Get him!" America smiled as her boys showered her husband with snow.

"If you guys stop, you can have ice cream for dinner!" Maxon offered. The boys immediately stopped and looked up.

"Ha! You fell for it!" Maxon pulled away from America and picked up the boys. They were so small, and he was so strong, that he put them both in one arm. They laughed and giggled as he made monster noises and spun them around. America laughed at them from afar. Maxon turned around and looked at her.

"Who are you laughing at?" He said as he ran towards her.

"Run mommy!" Oliver yelled.

America turned around, but before she could run away, Maxon lifted her in his arm and pulled her to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist to make it easier for him and the twins erupted in laughter.

"Daddy, let us down!" The boys screamed with glee.

"Yeah, daddy." America said with a smirk.

Maxon shoved kisses into America's neck, while the boys squirmed to get out.

The family continued playing in the snow while the guards watched happily.


End file.
